Not So Happy Birthday
by WolfxSoul
Summary: May. A beautiful month where the air is warm and the flowers bloom. It's also the birth month to one certain individual. Who is this person? You'll just have to read to find out. :D Not Yaoi and includes Oc.


**Hi! Is there someone in your life who isn't' happy?  
Do they need a friend?  
Or even a love?  
Well you've come to the right place.  
Hi, I'm Sadie.  
I'm an author, artist and personal consultant.  
I'll will make you a character to match whatever you need.  
Main?  
Sub?  
Love interest?  
Villain?  
Protagonist?  
You name it, I can do it.  
I'll will led my powers of bring writing to life and give you someone you wondered how you could ever live without.  
Please contact me at WolfxSoul-  
blah blah blahblahblah blah blahaha blahabal blaha ahalbal**

"What the hell is this?" Looking towards my friend, she shrugged.

"I made if you so you could get more character and writing commissions. You just sit here all day so, eh.

"Who the hell would look at this?"

Somewhere far away, a certain someone is looking for a birthday gift for someone.

"Love interest? Hmm..."

With me, I thought it was a normal day, til this nagging feeling that I was being watched came over me.

"Hey Milk, you ever get that feeling like someone is watching you?" She turned towards me for a second before returning to work.

"Nope."

"Hmmm, me either. But I sorta feel like it, yet I don't know if it is it. Get what I'm saying?" I asked, scratching my face.

"Nope." Sighing, I leaned back and looked at the clouds. Something looked as if it was up in the air, but then due to the fact I wasn't wearing my glasses didn't help. It was all so blurry.

Our hang out session ended and I returned home. Taking a shower and changing into basketball shorts and a good oversized t-shirt, I was ready for bed. I thought I could step outside for a moment to let the dog in. Next thing I knew, I was suddenly in an area of darkness and couldn't get out. Twitching, I hoped to make my vision clear.

"I think she is waking up," I heard someone.

_Wtf._ Went through my head as I felt something removed from my eyes. Blinking, my vision was met the site of a male dressed in white with silver hair. His eyes didn't open and he had a creepy smile on.

_Shit, not again. I thought. Why does this always happen to me? I can never catch a break._

"You're Sadie right?" I nodded, my nerves making it impossible to talk. "Great! I need you to help me make Captain Aizen the prefect birthday present."

_Fantastic, this story is just gonna make me break the fourth wall every two minutes._ I don't know if he could tell by my grimace that I was uncomfortable.

"But we gotta keep ya a secret. So you have to stay in here, okay?" Looking around, I realized I was in a bedroom.

_Better not be his or I'm gonna have a hernia._ He smiled with a wave and disappeared from the room.

"Someone hates me, I just know it." I inspected the room and found a note.

**Sadie,**

Look! Your first customer! Now don't worry, I already took payment for it (evil laughter). Your notebook and sketch book are here. Gin promised he would take good care of you, till you figure out the prefect woman for a certain someone who's birthday is coming up.

Take care!

Mikayla

I stared at the note before throwing it and making an angry grunting noise.

"I hate my life. Why do people feel the need to kidnap me to get me to do the job. Can't they just give me a note saying, hey can you make me a character?" Yes, I've been in this situation prior and so I've honestly stop giving shits. Flopping onto the bed, I hoped that it didn't belong to anyone. Suddenly, I was kicked in the back.

"Wah!" I sat up and saw a bright green hair girl with a horn, staring at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lilynette, didn't you listen to a word Gin said?" A man with brown hair came in, who looked very sleepy.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Lilynette said to me as she poked my cheek harshly.

"I was kidnapped right before bed." I said, trying to hold back irritation.

"Guess that will make it easier to watch you if you are asleep," the guy said, but was attacked by Lilynette.

"Shut up Starrk! You just want to sleep too." She started to punch him and other violent things.

"Sleep sounds nice. Night." Flopping over, I closed my eyes, hoping life would give me a break. Something hit me, as I retaliated with; "I am a writer! I need sleep." I laid face in the bed as Lilynette sat on my back. It gave a loud noise as she cracked it. Another weight added to the bed and I felt so uncomfortable yet comfortable at the same time. I believe I fell asleep and when I woke up, Lilynette was snoring on top of me. She was subconsciously kicking Starrk, who looked like he was shielding himself with pillows. I was about to close my eyes to go back to sleep when I heard the swishing for the door to open. It closed quickly afterward and it was silent.

Next time I woke up, Gin was there. He wanted to get started on this 'prefect woman'.

"I thought it said I don't do prefect characters, they go against the secret code of writers. Although, some break it, most don't do it on propose, something I will not do."

"Ya don't have to make her prefect, just prefect for Captain Aizen," the silver fox in front of me held his arms in his sleeves and tilted his head.

"Argh, I'll sketch some things up."

"Great! Oh, and put these on." He gave me clothes like everyone wears and I glared at them.

"Can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?"

"Nope!" He said, all too happy before leaving. I spent time, I think a long time, sketching, erasing, throwing my eraser at the wall and trying to catch it as it bounces back. I almost fell asleep a couple times. Gin came back after a while to see my scraps of papers all over the room.

"Well, how's it going?" I glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? I can't think of anything. I honestly can't think of a woman who could handle the person you describe." He tilted his head, looking at my sketchbook besides me.

"Why aren't you drawing in there?" Crumbling up a page, I threw it acrossed the room before taking another blank sheet.

"I can't until I know exactly what I want to draw. I suppose you can say it's a special sketchbook that helps to bring characters to life." Yes, this story just became lame... keep reading!

"Bring...characters to life. Why is there a drawing of you here?"

"Huh?" I never remembered there being one, but Mikayla must have done it. "I'm tired. Nap time." I fell asleep, unaware of Gin taking my sketchbook.

"So they're pretty huh Captain Aizen?" Gin had shown Aizen the sketchbook. He didn't hold much of an expression when he looked at the drawings. But being Gin, he saw something when he looked at the picture of Sadie. She was wearing the clothes that he had given her, but she looked very unhappy. _I wonder what would happen..._ He though while taking a pen and changing a few characteristics about her. It was a few moments until a scream shook Las Noches.

Those all knowing eyes shifted to the silver haired man, who sheepishly grinned.


End file.
